


Peter Parker Imagines x Reader

by clarissa_writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarissa_writes/pseuds/clarissa_writes
Summary: Just one shots featuring our favorite web crawler and our lovely reader.





	Peter Parker Imagines x Reader

**Prompt** _: Peter and reader both have mutual attraction to one another but neither have the courage to say anything. It takes their friends' push to get them to do anything, an accidental slip of the tongue, Peter's soft curls and a note for the two to finally admit that they're each others crush._

**❀**

"Quit staring."

"Be quiet. She'll hear us."

"You're staring _really_ hard, Peter."

"Please be quiet."

"It's creepy."

" _Shut up_ , _Ned_."

Ned Leeds sighed, watching his best friend stare at (Y/N) from Chemistry at the far side of the cafeteria. No matter what he said now, he was sure it would simply go through Peter Parker's ears. The boy could hardly care enough to wipe that awestruck look on his face to even function correctly. All he was waiting for was the day he'd man up and ask (Y/N) to homecoming.

"Dude, why don't you just talk to her?"

Peter snapped out of his daze and glanced at Ned with a frown before looking back to his (Y/N). He could watch her for hours on end and never get tired of that smile. The smile she flashed at him when they were partnered up in a Chemistry project a few months back. The same smile that had him falling to his knees for her.

(Y/N) was grinning at something Liz Allan was saying. Wearing a white blouse that complimented the jean skirt she was wearing, (Y/N) leaned into the table, eyes wide with interest at what her friend was telling her. Her hand flying to her mouth to hide the way she laughed. A quirk Peter found endearing and unbelievably cute.

_You were cute._

Sighing aloofly, Peter propped his arms on the table and tucked his knuckles under the sides of his jaw to hold his head up. It's not like he liked watching her from afar. Anyone with a crush would understand his dilemma. He'd had many fantasies of talking to you, flirting and quite possibly asking you out only for them to remain as fantasies. The amount of times he'd practiced a conversation with you in front of the mirror is almost-- no, is _definitely_ embarrassing. Especially since he never took the chance to actually put them into use.

He was, after all, Peter Parker.

And you-- _you_ were (Y/N) (L/N).

The sweet, kind, pretty girl everyone seemed to love and be friends with. Even Flash Thompson who had a rep for being a dickwad wasn't an asshole to you! That's just how much you were so well liked.

"Y-you know I can't just do that, Ned. I stutter and blush just from looking at her too long, imagine what would happen if I actually talked to her."

Peter visibly cringed just from picturing it. He, being the shy and dorky guy he is, would probably stutter out a word or two before completely overheating from pressure. He was in no way suave and he knew that. That's why he resorted to the next best thing after talking to you-- watching you hopelessly from afar and pray that no guy ever had the balls to do what he couldn't.

"Oh come on, Peter. You guys have Chemistry together-"

He stopped midway and smirked,

"no pun intended but anyway, yeah! You guys have a class together, you have an excuse to talk to her. Ask her for a pen or something! Come on, man. What would Spiderman do?"

Ned knew his little pep talk wouldn't do much, he just hoped it would be enough to maybe give Peter a little push. Possibly chance his mind about keeping to himself and actually talk to the girl.

"I-I don't know..."

Peter mumbled, playing with the sleeves of his dark blue sweater. He snuck a few glances over to you before settling to look at his half eaten sandwich. His mind at war with what to do. Ned pursed his lips, glancing to the beauty across the cafeteria.

"All I'm saying is to try, Peter. Cause if you don't..."

Peter looked to Ned who nodded to the other direction. Looking to where his friend was gesturing at, Peter found his gaze falling to Flash and his friends who sat a few tables down from where (Y/N) sat. All of them blatantly leaning over to look at you while nudging at Flash with knowing smirks.

"Flash will."  
  
  


❀  
  
  
  


"(Y/N), are you really planning to miss out on Homecoming?"

Liz asked, looking at you with a raised brow. Sitting at your usual lunch table was Liz Allan, Stace Wu and Annie Smith. You shrugged with a small smile, tucking a lock of your hair behind your ear. This was the fifth time they asked you this question. And for the fifth time you said the same thing,

"I guess, I mean, Homecoming isn't really my thing."

Liz opened her mouth to object but you quickly add,

"Besides, I don't have a date."

She pressed her lips together, looking to Stace with a _I-dont-buy-her-shit_ look. You weren't really lying. Homecoming and all that really wasn't your cup of tea but you would go if a certain _someone_ had asked you. If anyone else had bothered you'd most likely have said no. Actually, you'd definitely had said no. Speaking of a certain someone, you slowly drifted your attention from the disapproving looks of your friends to the wavy haired brunette sitting at the other side of the cafeteria.

Peter Parker.

You'd had a crush on him since the moment those dark brown eyes connected with yours in Chemistry. The first day of school was the day you fell for the incredibly cute dork. But of course, you never gathered the courage to talk to him. Sure you had friends and had no problem on making them, but for Peter, it was entirely different.

The best you could do was muster a smile but even then it would be completely off. Just by being around him had you feeling all sorts of butterflies. Everyday in Chemistry you'd find yourself looking for him the moment you set foot in the classroom. And when you found him, boy were you a goner.

You melt at the sight of him.

The way he would laugh at something his friend, Ned, would say and the way his eyes would crinkle at the corners. It's safe to say your crush on him was a huge one. But you'd never do anything about it, because lets face it, he was too good for you. He was so incredibly smart and kind he would have no problem finding himself someone better. And now hat he had that Stark internship, he was way out of your league. He was better suited with someone of his caliber.

Someone like... Michelle Jones.

They were already friends and she was also very smart and pretty. They'd be the perfect fit, or at least that's what you tell yourself. You had no doubt in your mind that in the end of the day, they'd end up together. Frowning, you tore your gaze away from him only to meet Liz's eyes.

She caught you.

" _Oh_."

Oh no.

"So that's why you don't want to go."

She smirked, a teasing glint in her eyes as you blushed, looking down to your tray and picking at the fries with your fork. You could practically feel the amusement radiate off her. You knew she'd never let you live this down and you were proven right with her next few words,

"(Y/N) here, has a little crush."

Stace and Annie stopped what they were doing. Annie, who was halfway into turning the page of her book froze to gape at you. And Stace who had a spoon in her mouth yanked it out so quickly with a ear splitting smile. She looked at you with pure excitement in her beady dark eyes. Annie tugged at your arm.

"Oh my God, who?"

Pulling your arm from her grasp you shook your head and mumbled a soft 'stop it' under your breath. Your cheeks were getting red and your face felt as hot as a stove from the embarrassment of being caught staring. Liz who was awfully quiet sported a smug grin.

"Come on, (Y/N). Who is it?"

Stace persisted with a giggle. You sighed, shooting a glare at Liz who remained unfazed by the look and chewed on your bottom lip,

"...Peter Parker."

The three girls squealed from the revelation and successfully caught the attention of the tables surrounding them. A few had looked over to you, trying to decipher why on earth three girls just squealed simultaneously while clasping onto each other's hands. Even Peter and Ned's attention was caught.

Blushing beet red, you covered your face with your hands and groaned out loud.

"You guys are so embarrassing."

You breathed out, feeling your heart pound against you chest. If only you could be this honest in front of Peter. You'd debated whether or not you should talk to him, wanting to get to know him better more than anything. In the end you were too scared.Too scared of how he'd react , too scared of rejection and most importantly too scared of making a complete fool of yourself in front of him.

It was a miracle you didn't do anything stupid when you were partnered up in Chemistry. Part of you hoped that someday you'd get another project and possibly get partnered up again. Though the chances of that happening was slim, you still hoped.

"You should ask him to Homecoming! There's no problem with a girl asking guys, you know."

Stace butted in, lifting her spoon filled with yogurt to point at you.

"Yeah, it's 2018, whats the worst that can happen? He'll say no?"

Uhm, yes. Exactly.

"I-I- ugh, I don't want to make myself look stupid."

You whine, pressing your forehead against the table. Closing you eyes you feel someone's fingers run through your hair.

"Then talk to him. Say something, ask him for paper or whatever. The school year is about to end, you might as well make it count. You'll end up regretting this when you're old and wrinkled like a raisin all alone in a nursing home with no kids to come and visit."

Taking in Liz's words of encouragement, you lift your head up and you gave yourself a nod. Looking at your friends, you let the momentary confidence influence your impulsiveness.

"Okay. Fine. I'll do it."

Liz smiled and patted you on the shoulder.

"Atta girl."

"Someone should record this."

"Can you name your first child after me?"  
  
  


❀

Chemistry was your last period of the day and just so happened to be Peter's as well. Coincidentally, club was cancelled so neither you or Peter had anywhere to go after school. You decided that now would be a good time to talk and waited after class to initiate a conversation. Though you had impulsively decided you were ready, you felt your determination deter minute after minute it got closer to the end. You heard your heart beating loud in your ears, nothing but nerve wracking energy kicking in when the last bell rang and everyone started to pack up to leave.

Biting your lip, you sucked in a shaky breath and turned over your shoulder. Peter was sitting at his desk putting away his binder into his bag with Ned standing by talking enthusiastically about Star Wars.

It was now or never.

Swallowing down your pride, you got up and hesitantly walked over to where Peter was sitting.

❀

"So yeah, we should definitely watch the trilogy today especially since club was cancelled."

Peter mindlessly nodded, zipping up his bag while thinking of a way to talk to you. He'd decided, since realizing that not only was he pinning after you but also Flash Thompson, to strike up a conversation. Little did he know that you were thinking of doing the same thing.

"Oh but Peter, don't forget to talk to (Y/N)- _oh f- shit_."

Peter looked up from his bag to see what had Ned baffling and nearly dropped the textbook he was holding onto Ned's foot. Swallowing the lump in his throat, his eyes widened at the sight of (Y/N) walking toward him.

"N-Ned... wha- what do I do?"

"Act natural."

"How natural is natural?"

Peter squeaked, tightening his hold around the book bag strap.Ned didn't get the chance to answer, not that he really knew how to as you had finally reached them with a small smile on your face and a faint blush on your cheeks.

"Hey."

You breathed, darting your eyes from Ned to Peter. Peter's mouth parted but he found himself too shocked to grasp his feel for words as he wordlessly gaped. It took a harsh jab from Ned to the rib for him to gain some level of composure as he stuttered out,

"He- Hi."

Immediately he felt his cheeks heat. His heart rate sped up along with his desire to impress you. He already had planned out what to say but now that you were actually standing here with a cute smile on your face and just _you,_ he found himself at a loss for words.

"So uhm, I'll just head out first I uh..."

Ned trailed off when the two of you looked at him,

"yeah."

And without another glance back, he sped out the door leaving you and Peter alone. Everyone had already left the classroom all wanting to go home as quickly as possible. usually that would be the case for Peter and you, but now, you hoped time would slow down and never end.

"S-So..."

Peter mumbled, rolling his bottom lip into his mouth. His cheeks were a painful shade of red, muscles tight against the fabric of his sweater. He really wanted to be smooth but how could he ever when he hadn't had the slightest clue of how to talk to pretty girls? He can feel his very little confidence dying out the longer you two stood there in silence.

"I uhm wanted to talk to you."

You muttered, feeling your nerves starting to take over. Peter's head snapped up, a smile he couldnt hold back breaking on his face.

"Y-you did?"

He asked breathlessly. He felt so damn good. Just hearing that you wanted tot lad to him made him feel like he could jump over the moon.

"Yeah uh, I just thought, you know... you were cool and-"

His glimmering eyes bore into you and you mentally cussed, feeling your trail of thought dissipating into thin air. He was just so cute. His dark hair slightly messy from the amount of times he must've ran his hand through them. You wanted to feel it, touch his silky locks for yourself and see if they're as soft as you imagined it.

"You want to touch my hair?"

Your eyes widened, your throat constricting painfully as you stared at him. You had said that out loud? You stood still, unable to say anything as Peter's face grew red. His hands balled into fists at his side from trying to contain the urge to hug you. Staring at each other with absolutely no idea what to do, Peter slightly leaned over until the crown of his head was inches from you. You stared at him, a little confused and slightly tempted.

"You can uh- touch it... if you want."

He said lowly. You couldn't see his face but you were sure the familiar tint of red was on his cheeks. He had just offered you to touch his hair. Trying hard to withhold the squeals threatening to slip past you, you asked him,

"A-are you sure?"

he nods.

"Yeah? yeah. Uhm, yes."

With hesitant movements, you lifted your hands to his hair and ran your fingers through his locks. Thick, luscious brown curls curled around your fingers. You couldn't help but smile at the feel. Stroking his scalp, you marveled at the way his hair was so soft. Like a little brown puppy's fur.

Peter had his eyes closed, savoring the feeling of your fingers running through his hair. Gentle, soft touches sliding down his scalp and leaving behind a fluttery feeling in the pit of his stomach. God, he wanted nothing more than to feel this daily. It was so soothing. He loved your fleeting touches and the warmth of your hands.

His eyes snapped open when one of them slid down to his cheek, cupping his skin but never urging him to look up.

"Peter I uhm-"

You cut yourself off,uable to say the words you were trying hard to express.

_I like you._

_I like you._

_I like you._

"Do you have paper?"

You shut your eyes in annoyance, hating yourself for being unable to tell him exactly what you wanted to say. Peter pulled away, your hands falling to your sides as a thought struck him. He nodded, pulling his book bag up and unzipping it to take out his binder. Without another word, he tore out a piece of paper and you almost felt guilty for asking when you really didn't need one.

Peter held the sheet in his hand and looked at you.

"D-Do you have a pen?"

He asked quietly. With a slow nod, you pulled an uncapped pen out of your backpack pocket and handed it to him. You wondered what he was doing, why he suddenly needed a pen out of the blue. Turning from you, he leaned over the desk and started scribbling on the sheet. You tried to peek over him, but you still couldnt see what he was writing until he finished and handed you the pen back with a small 'thanks'.

Peter gritted his teeth, betting everything in this moment as he handed you the paper you didn't know he'd folded. He wasn't about to lie and say he wasnt scared. He was beyond terrified at what he'd done and started to have last minute doubts on even letting you read it.

Taking it from him before he could change his mind, you slowly dropped your gaze from him to the sheet and stuck your thumb in the little opening to flip it open.

Your eyes widened after you skimmed through the words and smiled. Leaning over the same desk he had leaned over, you took the pen to respond and sheepishly handed it over to him the way he had given it to you. Folded.

Your heart relentlessly slammed against your chest as your throat dried. The wait was unbearable as you watched his eyes dart to the sheet.

The moment Peter opened the note you could've sworn you saw stars. A breathtaking smile had inched across his face and finally he gave into his inner desire to hug you. Abandoning any other thought, he took you in his arms and held you tight as the paper in his hand crumbled under his tight grip.   
  


_I like you. Will you go to homecoming with me?_

✔️ _Yes._

_No._

**_p.s. I like you too._ **


End file.
